Swanky Kong/quotes
These are quotes said by Swanky Kong. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest 'First meeting' *"Give them a big hand folks! Good evening, I'm Swanky Kong and you're tonight's contestants on my Bonanza! It's easy to play! Just pick a game and you're away!"'' 'Entering his bonanza' *''"Come on, let's have a round of applause for them!"'' *''"Welcome back! You've joined us as the Kongs are about to choose their game. No help from the audience, please."'' *''"Hi there, Kongs! I've got some amazing star prizes just waiting to be won!"'' *''"What do you do for a living? Video game heroes you say? Well, that's great! Hit the button and let's play!"'' *''"It's great to see you back! I wish you could win everything. I really do!"'' *''"Don't be nervous. We all want you to win, don't we folks? That's right, they're all behind you!"'' *''"Right this way! I've got three wonderful games just for you! Take your time and make your choice!"'' 'Correct answer' *''"Alright! Onto the next round..."'' *''"Well done! Let's have another..."'' *''"Good answer! Here we go again..."'' *''"You clever little monkey! Now, listen carefully..."'' *''"Yesssss! Let's play on..."'' *''"That's correct! Here's the one..."'' *''"O.K., try this one..."'' *''"That's what I'm looking for! Next one please..."'' 'Incorrect answer' *''"Oh no.... I thought you'd know that!"'' *''"I'm sorry, but that's not the answer I've got here."'' *''"Good try, but that's wrong."'' *''"Sorry, that's not what I'm looking for."'' *''"Close, but no close enough I'm afraid."'' *''"That's not quite right. Better luck next time!"'' *''"I can't believre how stupid you... er, I mean, hard luck."'' *''"Awww... I'm afraid that's not correct."'' 'Win prize' *''"I knew you'd win this time!"'' *''"Well done! You got them all right!"'' *''"All correct, folks! Didn't they do well?"'' *''"Three out of three, you're pretty good at this!"'' *''"We have a winner here tonight!"'' *''"Alllll-right! The little monkey is a winner!"'' *''"Nice going guys. Here's your prize!"'' *''"Well played! Here, you deserve this!"'' 'No coins' *''"Too bad, I really wanted you to play that game."'' *''"Hard luck folks, you haven't got enough to play that game."'' *''"Not enough I'm afraid. Y'know what tokens make! Prizes!"'' *''"Go and fetch some more tokens and come back next week."'' *''"Awww, that's real shame. You must collect some more."'' *''"I'm really sorry, but you nees more tokens."'' 'Leaving the bonanza' *''"Everyone is a winner here!"'' *''"See you next week!"'' *''"Until the next time, here on Swanky's Bonus Bonanza!"'' *''"I hope we'll see you back next week!"'' *''"You've bee great contestants!"'' *''"Didn't they do well!"'' *''"If you fancy a game, you know my name!"'' ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! 'First meeting' *"Well would you believe it! Hello, Kongs! Welcome along to my all new Bonus Tent!"'' *''"My show's on the road and it's in every land. The cost of this game? Two coins in the hand!"'' *''"There are some great prizes on offer today, so come on in and choose to play. Just do that and you're away!"'' *''"So come on, Kongs, and have a go! You could well win, you never know!"'' 'Entering his sideshow' 'Win prize' 'Win consolation prize' 'Leaving the sideshow' Category:Quotes